Vale, Avate
by Moonlight M3lody
Summary: Aria/Raoul. Days rolled into weeks and Aria thought she didn't mind sharing. Their tale was lost on everyone but them, but no less significant.


It began one evening when she noticed someone was already occupying her favorite spot at the meadow. That particular meadow, not too far from the town's outskirts but not too close to the bustling living area, was a perfect place to relax. Somehow, no one but Aria was interested in spending time there. Well, except for today, it seemed.

"What are you doing here?" she inquired. The man in front of him shifted a bit as he acknowledged her presence, but his face was as serene as before. He was too calm, thought Aria, unable to connect the face with the description Sirix gave her. He even smiled at her when he replied, "It's rather nice, don't you think? The view from this place?"

She nodded, agreeing, but she couldn't get herself to say "This is my place" like she originally wanted to, because she really didn't have any authority to say so. Instead, she plopped down beside him, basket full of fresh bread on her lap. She let the silence overtaking the air between them. The view really was lovely, and she liked how the wind tickled her back gently. There were some kinds of wild flowers growing here and there, swayed back and forth almost rhythmically. The whole scene appealed to her like a lazy summer day, when she could forget everything in her life and do nothing but drowning into the flow of time.

Apparently the man before her felt the same way because she kept meeting him at the exact same place for days to come.

"Hey," He started, sometime around their third or fourth meeting,"you're Sirix's sister, aren't you?" _Yes_, Aria replied in her mind, _took you long enough and by the way, this is my place you're invading everyday. _She answered a neutral yes.

"He's a good man, but sooner or later he'll bound to get into trouble, being that naive."

To that, Aria let out a mirthless laugh, her tone couldn't help but slightly accusing. "That I do know. Has a tendency for trouble, my brother is, but apparently that doesn't stop you from working him to death." For that one moment of careless courage, Aria was surprised at herself. She blushed afterwards, unable to look into Raoul's face. To say such things to his brother's superior!

"I see you have heard things about me." She glanced cautiously. He found this amusing, if she read his smile right. Well, that was the least she could hope for. He said nothing at her embarrassed expression, chuckled then offered her his hand. "But I believe we haven't been introduced formally. I'm Raoul Lucius Verus."

" ...Aria."

"A lovely name."

It was simply a gratuitous compliment, as often exchanged between nobles in balls and banquets, and she knew she shouldn't be too happy to hear it, but nonetheless it was unexpected.

The next day she still couldn't bring herself to say how much he had invaded her meadow, but they began to talk. A little more from their usual routine of obligatory pleasantries followed with silence of various lengths. After a while, she brought more of her personality to surface while he loosen up to tell her one thing or two about his job, and eventually, himself. He would laugh at her stories of her brother's antics, and she would ask him to let her brother rest sometime.

Days rolled into weeks and soon Aria thought she didn't mind sharing.

Then weeks rolled into months and she found herself falling into a dangerous ravine. For the love of Vulcan, she fell for Raoul of all people. That Raoul, born of nobility, person of high importance, man of countless admirers. People would laugh to no end if they knew. Sirix would be mad.

They still share that place in the meadow, but she averted his eyes nowadays, afraid of what she might find reflected in them. She was bubbly and snarky in front of Sirix and his friends, but confidence had never been her forte. She considered herself quite well-mannered and proper, but she was no Miss Serena, who could swoon all men of Pompeii with one effortless smile, or Miss Smyrna, feared and respected all at once. She was no Lady Aglaia either, whose beauty and kindness touched everyone's hearts. There was so many wonderful women around her but she was only plain little Aria. Just an ordinary Pompeii peasant.

He was, no doubt, given a few years a fine candidate for Duoviri. He treated everyone with equal straightforward politeness and indifference. It was almost impossible to look at the personality behind his mask. If only to boost her ego, she'd say he was much more expressive in evenings they shared at that place.

"He could have been killed! With so many task you assigned, he'd have to reschedule if he's still alive after everything. Can't you let a man be married in peace?" Raoul's involvement in her brother's dealings with Lady Smyrna was another thing she couldn't get herself to understand. Did he, like half of Pompeii's men, also smitten to Miss Serena?

He answered with his usual calm smile and firm undertones, masquerading the amusement in his face that'd always ticked her off. "A struggle would make the end result worthwhile." He saw her pouting and added with less formality, dropping the act altogether. "This is the last, I promise. People want to see grand exit from their beloved hero, you know."

The thought that he was so responsible in turning the tides of her brother's life made her stomach churned. Such power. Maybe, just maybe, Sirix's wariness of the man was not exactly misplaced. However, he looked almost sad when he added,"I wish him best of luck." This time, she was sure he was being earnest, but couldn't put her finger on that one bothersome implication. It was unlike he couldn't marry. His family must had prepared appropriate women of his standings.

Ah, she got that nasty heartache again.

But at least, no one but her could see him like this. So carefree and oddly thoughtful. It was their meadow...theirs.

-/-

He was getting further. She pretended not to notice. The court was tense, the friction between noble factions rising higher. She could lose him any day now. She thought she was prepared, but still, the news dropped like a brick on her head.

He didn't come to the meadow for three days in a row. She was getting anxious, plucking flowers around her absentmindedly while reveling on the feeling of wind stroking her back. She got her personal space again, but it didn't feel the same anymore, not without his presence beside her, making dry remarks and amused smirks.

"You can't make a pretty garland if the flowers are crushed, you know."

She froze. He was there, smiling smugly. His eyes failed to meet hers as they gazed down midway, focusing on the flowers Aria ruined. Something was on his mind, obviously.

"You haven't been here for awhile," said Aria, trying to ignore the subtle change of air between them. He sat down, smile faltered.

"I'm going to be married."

Aria offered him her blessing, clutching the white linen of her robe. She wouldn't break down in front of him. Not. Not today, especially.

She cried for days afterwards.

On the last day of Pompeii, as Vulcan let his wrath known to the city's inhabitants, ashes rained from the sky and earth trembled in purest fear. Mt. Vesuvius glowed crimson somewhere beyond the darkened world. Civilians scurried towards the ports but Aria had surrendered herself to the notion that she wouldn't make it through. They had been too late... Much too late...

Funnily, it didn't bother her too much, the thought of dying. Her Pompeii, her hometown where she was born and raised her entire life, where she met and befriended him. What better place to die? She wished to see his face one last time, which was the reason she rushed across the city in impulsive madness. Half of her wanted him to make it safely outside, even with his wife along. Another half wanted to know if he was still in the city, allowing her to at least lay down to eternal rest beside him.

Her love was certainly doomed from beginning. Sirix had to fight a lion for Serena, but they worked it through. She was not in Raoul's league, and he was very much taken.

She found him amidst the chaos (their time was not much longer), in the very meadow.. His toga, the dirtiest she'd ever seen on him, was covered in blood and soot and other filths she couldn't recognize. His face however, was still regal and confident. Even on the face of death he carried his grace.

"Lord Raoul..."

"Ah, miss Aria. I believe in this dire time titles hold no weigh anymore. I've gotten everyone out of third district palace, I've done my last job..."

His voice was tired, eyes closed. Around them dust scattered in ways that reminded her of almond petals.

"What are you doing here?"

"I've told you once, no? The place's rather nice. If I must die, then I'd die in place I approve of."

He looked at her. "Would you mind keeping me company?"

She nodded, taking a bold step forward. He didn't ask why she didn't run away like the rest and she didn't ask for his wife's whereabouts. They didn't say anything but drowning in the comfortable silence before their impending death. Before she blacked out completely she thought she heard something.

_I'd be honored to meet you again in the next life..._

A/N: A couple of clarifications, I know Sirix has middle and last name so Aria should have longer name as well, but I can't find a fitting name so instead of making up one ridiculous middle name to stick between Aria and Pronto I cut it to just Aria. In the manga, people with memories of Pompeii are people with unfinished business or tremendous regret. Both Aria and Raoul were reborn without memories, so I figured they must have sorted things between them, so this story was born.


End file.
